The Girlfriends of New Orleans
by SARAHTVWRITER
Summary: The lives , romances and drama of five bestfriends : bonnie , caroline , hayley , camille and rebekah . lots of fun , humor , sex and partying . but most of all the values of friendships


"Have you seen my earrings? God im so late " Bonnie said shuffling around her stuff looking for her prized earrings from her grandmother  
" told you to let me clean your stuff ..you wont be in this shuffle " Caroline Forbes her roomate said flipping through the latest copy of Vogue magazine . Caroline had aspirations of becoming a fashion designer .  
" got it bitch off to my annoying job see ya later barbz " bonnie said putting on her earrings and leaving the room . 

" isnt it too early for booze Bex ? " Camille said pouring a shot of whiskey for her blonde bestie . Rebekah Mikaelson was one of the most popular girls in their college year simply because her family are well known rich people and her brother has one of the biggest businesses in California . Rebekah is a final year Law student at Tulsane University in New Orleans . Today commence her first set of exams before her summer vacation and like everyone who has exams shes stressed  
" psychology is way easier than law cami trust me plus my family are expecting me to succeed i simply cant fail this " Rebekah said drinking the shot and pouting  
" and here comes Hayles maybe she can be yor study buddy she did stop yall law class last time" Cami said smiling as the tall beautiful brunette approached them  
" im here and barely slept " hayley said fumbling for her apron . Both Hayley and Camille worked in the same bar/restaurant on Bourbon street and have been bestfriends since middle school .  
" hayleyyyy" rebekah said dragging her name out in sympathy  
" nope bex you gotta study you cant feed off my knowledge this is final year plus you know im trying to balance work and school " hayley said beginning to wipe the tables down before they open for business  
" but hayles we are one day going to be future sisterinlaws " Rebekah said  
" and as your future sisterinlaw my advice to you is you better study" Hayley said  
" okay fine im going back to the dorm and study but atleast quiz me and correct me if im wrong tonight please" Rebekah begged  
" okay fine leave " hayley said laughing 

" that would be 14 dollars Mrs Meyers " Bonnie said leaning over the counter giving her regular customer the last vase in stock  
The middle age lady waved goodbye as she left the antique shop . Bonnie smiled and continued to pack up her new stock of scented candles . She heard the bell as the door open and to her greeneyes gleam as she saw a well dressed man approach her with a sweet smile on his face  
" hello there i saw the sign outside seem interesting decided to check it out miss" he said looking around  
" looking for anything in particular " bonnie said removing herself from the counter to assist him  
" my brother birthday is saturday and hes obsessed with vintage art " he said . Bonnie looked at him puzzled for a second like she knew him  
" miss did i say something wrong ?" He said frazzled  
" elijah mikaelson? Its me bonnie bennett ..bex bestfriend since high school i use to come over to the house every friday" she said laughing  
" oh bonnie wow you look different i just came back from California moving my business here " he said smiling  
" great your back now about the art i know exactly what klaus would like " she said showing him some really expensive pieces He kept looking at her as she explain the history and the prices of the art pieces  
"Are you following ?" Bonnie said finally .  
He laughed and nod his head " i shall buy this one he will approve of this "  
" sure i' ll wrap it up for you" she said walking back over to the counter . She could feel him examining her body .  
" hows hayley " he said suddenly  
" oh shes fine busy with school , work and your brother of course" bonnie said wrapping and cashing the art  
" and what yourself miss bennett?" He asked  
" bonnie please..im doing just this antique shop and trying to complete my final year" she said smiling  
" i rarely remember New Orleans im looking for a tour guide " he said  
" well im free this afternoon be happy to show you a few places but then i gotta meet bex and my friends for dinner at 7" she said smiling

' pick you up here at 3?' he proposed

' sure thanks' she smiled as he walked away


End file.
